Gladly Forgetting
by The GothyFaery
Summary: Jack saves a woman from her abusive husband and her memory is gone. The captain quickly falls for her and cant tell her what truly happened in her past. Can her broken heart heal without her knowing? Can she forgive those that hurt her the most?
1. Forgotten Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: Sadly the sexy captain does not belong to me and I get no money from this so there will be no money to get if you would like to sue me.

AN: At the end of my chapters I'm putting a little nothing scene that is funny or maybe just something that stuck in my head. Read if you like, enjoy it if you do.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set at the _Black Pearl_ poured hungry, cabin-crazed pirates onto the dock. When the last rays of sun just barely hung onto the horizon, the ship was empty save for three men. Two men were assigned the important job of guarding the Pearl's positions. The other was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow who had busied himself with deck work until all had left. The crew believed it to be bad luck for a captain to vacate a docking ship before the ships members. Jack thought this to be silly when the ship's supply of rum had failed him two days ago.

When at last the ship was emptied, Jack stepped onto the dock and said to himself "Tortuga." It was the only piece of land he called home. He inhaled the sweet smell of gunfire, sea air, and liquor as he watched men chase cheap alcohol and cheaper women. No other port could ever compare to Tortuga. He made his way to a tavern he was well known in and was instantly greeted by women, friends, and young men trying to learn how to be him. Jack worked his way to a table and sat with a bar wench on each leg and ordered a bottle of rum. He waited for a moment and no rum came his way. His dark eyes scanned the room and found their target: A pale-skinned red headed waitress. She had just handed a man a mug and now stood over his table making small talk. Feeling an immense need for rum, Jack motioned to her and yelled for rum. She nodded in his direction but made no action to stop her conversation.

"What the bloody hell does a man got to do to get a drink around here?" he asked more to himself. "Doesn't she know who I am?"

"Don't you be payin' no mind to Lila; she's new 'round here." Said the make up covered brunet sitting on his left. "You best be treatin' her nice. She's in charge of the bar now." Jack shot the woman a confused look.

"That's right," said the other woman on Jack's right. "Captain Sparrow hasn't been here since Reilly fell ill. That be his granddaughter." The wench silenced as the subject began to walk over to them.

"So," she began with her hands on her hips. "You're the one who's got all me girls so distracted tonight? Jack Sparrow, am I right?"

The infamous captain could not help but grin at both her attitude and the false British accent she held over her natural Irish one before speaking. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please, luv."

"Well, captain, what is it that I you need me to do for you?"

The man got a devilish look in his eyes as he studied her a bit closer. Upon closer inspection, he found her seemingly flawless skin was marred with small scars and a healing cut just above her eyebrow. She leaned over the table as she talked which allowed whomever she spoke with to peek just within her bodice. Jack had allowed his eyes to wander to this spot before offering his wishes to the girl. "For starters, hearing your name and then maybe you can join me and me lasses here for a little fun… after you bring me rum, of course." She grinned at this comment, finding more comedy than insult in his forward approach.

"My name is Delilah and I don't think that me husband would like that. Now I can bring you your rum if you would kindly be patient." Jack flashed a grin again before nodding and waving toward the bar. He stared at the sway of her hips as she disappeared within the mists of drunken fights.

"That girl is wound up tight." Both the wenches agreed with Jack's comment by nodding

The tavern closed sometime around two in the morning. Jack had stayed with Mary and Bella, the two wenches, as they finished cleaning. Not long after they had closed, a tall man entered through the back door. Jack had assumed the man to be Delilah's husband when she left the bar in the hands of Mary with instructions to lock everything up before taking the captain to one of the rooms above.  
The girls had difficulties finishing their chores with the lustful eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow watching their every move. Not that they were complaining. The smooth talk and husky voice of the handsome man in front of them drove them crazy. Finally, they decided their chores could wait and led the captain to an upper bedroom.  
Jack had finished with his girls and left to go back to his ship an hour or so later. The slightly drunk pirate could not help but overhear the voices from the alleyway. The voices of a man and a woman fighting over something. The woman was crying hysterically as he peered down the alley but did not enter for a closer investigation. In the dim light from the stars, Jack could have sworn the hysterical woman was none other then Delilah.  
Feeling there was nothing he could do to improve the situation, Jack began to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud slap and high-pitched scream. He turned to find the woman holding her cheek as the man hit her again, this time hard enough to knock her to the ground. Jack moved toward the scene to stop any further harm but was not quick enough to stop the man from stabbing the woman in the stomach. He kicked her once more before Jack had slammed the man against the wall. He had been so busy beating the woman, he could not see Jack advancing toward him.  
The woman watched from her place on the ground as Jack beat the man senseless before her world faded to blackness. When he was sure the man was out, Jack turned to the now unconscious woman. It had in fact been Delilah and her husband. He cradled the woman in his arms and carried her back to the ship.

When Delilah woke, every part of her body ached. She let out a loud groan as she tried to sit up in the bed. Her eyes scanned the room. It was a small, plain room. The walls were bare and the room was empted aside from the large bed and a chest to store belongings. Her eyes fell to the corner closest to her left where sat a sleeping Jack Sparrow. He had started to stir when she groaned and his eyes soon popped open followed by a large stretching yarn.

"Good morning', luv. You feelin' better?" He said as he walked toward the bed.

"Where am I" asked Delilah, her Irish accent now bold and uncovered. "And who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow remember? I was at your bar a few nights ago." The girl's eyes were blank. "You don't remember me?" She shook her head slowly. "What can you remember?"

She thought to herself for a moment. Her head began to hurt as she dug and searched every crevasse of her mind for anything willing to surface. Not a single memory would show itself, no matter how hard she called upon it. She tried to think of her name and not even that would come to her. "Nothing," she replied as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Jack," she began "what happened to me?"

* * *

**_The Faery's Dress_**

"_Are you ready?" Called a voice from another room to a very annoyed Jack Sparrow._

"_Would you just let me see you already? What the bloody hell could take ye so long to get dressed?" He sighed from his relaxed position on the couch. _

_Finally, a girl with dyed bright red hair walked into the room. Jack scanned her from head to toe. Her face had been painted with black twirls along her temples that attached to her eyelids that had been colored silver, gray and black in a smoky effect. She wore a clean white poet shirt gaped open to show much cleavage. Above the shirt was a black bodice. She wore two skirts. The first one was short and black with ragged edges and the second was the typical striped skirt you would find in a pirate costume. Below the hemline sat two pairs of thigh high tights pulled down to show her skin. The black and white striped, fishnet cover tights continued down to a pair of shined boots that also seemed to come from a pirate costume. After a long, hard look, Jack let out a small sigh at the girl's modern pirate costume._

"_You don't like it?" She asked._

"_How is it that you managed to take every pirate stereotype and pushed it into one insulting yet attractive outfit?" _

_The Faery thought to herself for a moment before speaking. "Just lucky I guess."_


	2. Lies of Kindness

You know what would be really nice? If those of you that have read the first chapter and came back to read this one would give me a review! Any review would be super nice! Even if you said "Dear GothyFaery, You suck" I would be happy! Anyways read on and give me a review please!

* * *

One look into Delilah's tear-filled aquamarine eyes crumbled the cold stone wall Jack had built around him. He knelt near the bed and put his arm around her shoulder. His heart began to melt as another tear slid down her slightly bruised and battered face. He sighed lightly, trying to muster the will to tell this fragile thing before him that the man she loved dearly had nearly killed her.

"Your--" he began slowly then stopped. "I don't know, luv" he lied. "We found you floatin' on debris in the ocean."

"But you just said…" she tried to sit up again, feeling sharp pains in her side.

"No, no, no. Not good. Ye got a few bad injuries there. Best for you to just stay put. Now, are ye hungry?" She looked him over before shaking her head. "Of course your hungry. You been out for several days, lass. I'll have food brought to you." Before Delilah could object, Jack was already gone. She closed her eyes for a moment, still looking for any sort of memory.

A loud noise and the bright light from the opposite side of the cabin door made her open her eyes once more. Jack had pulled the chair from the corner of the room closer to her. Delilah had assumed she had fallen asleep again as Jack seemed to be well molded into the seat. She looked at the door and saw another man standing with a tray in his arms. He set the tray by her side and looked her over closely.

"What do ye think, Gibbs?" Asked Jack.

"She's frightfully pale. Well, eat up, lass. This is what ye need to feel better." He said before walking towards Jack and quietly said "you're gonna have to tell her sometime."

"Aye, but let's wait until the opportune moment." Delilah looked at the two men before taking the bread and soup that looked like dirty water from the tray and started eating. Gibbs nodded and left the cabin. "Well, luv," began Jack as he stood and moved toward the door. "Now that you're awake, I'll be taking back control of me ship."

"Captain Sparrow…" she looked at him for a moment, trying to find the words. "Thank you for saving me." He smiled, flashing golden teeth, but didn't speak as he walked out the cabin.

Delilah was pushed down the rest of the brown, thick water and stale bread that was to be her lunch then scanned the cabin again. It seemed to be a bit bigger than she had originally assumed. The wall behind her housed a small window that shed light throughout the room. The bed was big enough to comfortably fit three people and was soft. The wood working of it was a beautiful sculpted landscape of the open ocean. While her eyes scanned the room, her hand unconsciously found the point of her pain. Her fingers rested just above and to the right of her navel. The point had been wrapped with a dark cloth. She slowly and carefully unbound herself and inspected the deep red slit that stained the pure whiteness of her stomach.

Delilah felt her head begin to spin and she understood what Gibbs meant when he told her the soup would make her better. It had been inlaid with a very strong sedative. The stinging pain in her side that followed every breath she took slowly began to fade away until it was nearly gone. Her eyes became heavy and her vision began to blur before she slipped again into blackness. The rest of the day she was undisturbed until that evening when the captain insisted she eat dinner with her.

Several members of the crew had set up a very appetizing meal on the table opposite the bed. The fresh fish and golden bronzed meat placed at the center made Delilah remember just how hungry she really was. Several candles were lit around the room to brighten the light from the now nearly hidden sun. Once the table had been set, Jack helped Delilah out of the bed and escorted her to the table. The stinging burn of pain in her side had now faded into a small ache with the anesthetic still in her system. Once seated, the two greedily began to eat, stopping only to down a mixture of sweet wine and rum.

After several moments of grabbing and pushing food, Delilah felt compelled to speak. She looked up to face her dining partner. "Captain Sparrow…"

"Call me Jack, luv." he commented with a full mouth of food.

"Jack, what is it what you're plannin' on doin' with me?" He cocked his head to the side and shot her a confused look. "Well, I can't very well be taken home. I don't know where 'home' is."

"Ye be right. What is a pirate captain to do with such a beautiful young woman?" He leaned closer to her and put his hand on hers. "I'm sure we can find something for ye to do." His eyes slid down to the top of her bodice and flashed her a smile.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing!" She pulled her hand from hers and slapped him.

"I don't think I deserved that." Jack turned to face Delilah and grimaced at the anger flashing in her eyes.

"I am grateful for you savin' me life but I am no wench for your own pleasure. If that is what you thought when you brought me here then you can just throw me back in the ocean!" Her breath heaved with anger. A heaving anger that only worsened when Jack began to laugh.

"Ye wouldn't be wantin' that now, lass. There'll be no pleasure in this cabin against your wishes."

Delilah sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry about slapping you. I really do thank you for everything. I would be dead without you." Jack bowed slightly toward her. "I supose I should be gettin' some sleep."

"Aye, ye be right." He stood and followed her to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing" she asked as he climbed into bed next to her.

He gazed around the room with a confused look then turned back to her. "This is my cabin and my bed." Delilah stared at him in shock.

"Just keep your hands to yourself."

"The perfect gentleman," vowed Jack, holding his hand to his chest. Feeling there was nothing more she could do, Delilah pushed herself to the far side of the bed and tried to fall asleep fast. Jack, on the other hand, laid on his side facing her, studying her well defined figure. With one arm pushed under her head and the other draped across her chest, Jack couldn't help but feel a strong attraction rising for her. He wanted to run his fingers through the long red hair facing him as he pulled her body toward him. He inched closer to her, close enough to smell the tavern she spent her time in mixed with the smell of his ship. Jack slowly drifted to sleep thinking of her, wanting to hold her body next to his and feel her soft skin on his.

* * *

And now without further ado, I give you the continuing saga of The GothyFaery!

**Rats Can be Useful Too**

_Taking another study of her, Jack noticed a movement in her hair. Black and white fur surfaced through the red on her shoulders. "What's that, luv?"_

"_Oh, that be me pirate pet that be restin' on me shoulder," she said with a grim, deep voice. "It's Gwen," The Faery squealed._

"_Ye can't be carryin' a rat around on yer shoulder."_

"_Why not? If Cotton can have a parrot and Barbosa can have a monkey, why can't I have a rat?" she whined. _

"_Those served useful. That be a rat, luv. It would only get in the way."_

"_No, she's trained. Watch, Gwen, hide." The puffball jumped at the command and crawled into the girl's bosom. "That's not all! She can fetch treasure too. She's always taking my money and hiding it in my bed." _

"_Fine, ye can keep yer rat." The redhead grinned in triumph as the pirate let loose another sigh._


	3. New Name, New Life

_Okay, first I am going to thank my one reviewer, _Pretty Girl,_ for being so loyal and reviewing unlike you others who are reading this and not saying anything! I know you're out there. I checked my stats. insert evil laugh here Next, I just recently saw DMC, Great movie, I laughed a million times but it had a very bad ending. I almost cried. Can't wait for the 3rd which I hear is coming out sometime late '07. Okay, that's all I have to say, to the story!_

* * *

Dawn came quickly to Jack. His eyes opened slowly to find the warm, tender frame of Delilah clinging to him. She looked so peaceful. Her beautiful face, however, was tainted with a few scars and a bruise that nearly covered half of the milk white skin. He wanted to return to Tortuga for the man responsible for the marks. She shuffled a little in his arms, waking Jack from his plot of revenge. He grinned down at her sleeping form and gently slipped out of her grasp. He left the cabin silently, as to not wake her and found his way to the helm where Gibbs stood, keeping the ship on course.

"Morning, Captain," greeted the gruff voice of the _Pearl's_ first mate. "I trust you and the lass slept well." The two men exchanged smiles as Jack ensured the ship was still heading Northeast and then took control from him. Before Gibbs could move on to his deck work, he was compelled to ask a question about the young woman that lay in the cabin below their feet. "What is she doing here, captain? Why did ye bring her aboard?"

Jack had struggled with the very same question since they left Tortuga. Why had he saved a bar wench from the hurtful hands of her husband? More importantly, why hadn't he just left her there in that ally? He wouldn't admit to himself, let alone Gibbs, that the very sight of the woman made his heart race or that one look into her turquoise eyes could send a chill across his body. Instead, he looked at his first mate with a smirk across his lips and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a delicate figure stepped into his line of site. Gibbs followed the captain's gaze and what he saw made his jaw drop. On the deck before them stood Delilah for the first time. The bright Caribbean sun reflecting off her white chemise, pale skin and red hair gave her a radiating, angelic glow. For an instant, it almost looked as if she were an angel. Time seemed to stop as her bare feet slowly climbed the stairs to the two men.

"Good morning, gentlemen." She finally said.

"Good morning, lass," began Gibbs. "I take it you are feeling better?" Delilah smiled and nodded.

"Gibbs, go get some sleep." Jack ordered, not liking the way he had looked at her. With a small grumble, Gibbs headed below deck. "What is it ye be wantin', lass?" He asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"I've been in that damned cabin for days. I just wanted some fresh air," she began defensively.

"You're not well. Ye need your rest."

"I'm well enough to walk about the ship for some air."

"Well, if you're well enough to leave the cabin, you're well enough to work. Anamaria, find this girl some clothes." Delilah looked at Jack to protest before she was pushed back below deck by the coco hands of Anamaria. As her eyes readjusted to the darker light, a handful of clothes were tossed at her.

"These should fit you." Delilah looked up at the woman for the first time. Her shoulder length, black hair framed her dark-skinned face. She wore men's clothing but her hips were slightly accented with a sash holding a pistol to her left side and a cutlass to her right. Her tight breaches were tucked into a pair of slightly worn boots. Her face was stern and her eyes narrowed as she returned the inspecting gaze. Underneath the strong, almost hateful face, laid a beautiful woman. Her skin an even, dark color that accented her dark brown eyes perfectly. "Ye got a name?" she asked in a voice that was somehow strong but sweet at the same time.

"N-no, not one that I can remember," she stuttered, still trying to asses the situation. She sorted the garments in her hands slowly, inspecting them closely.

The woman thought to herself for a second. "Morgana. We'll call you Morgana." A moment passed between the two women before Anamaria snapped. "Get dressed! There's work to be done!" The newly proclaimed Morgana jumped at the order and stepped into the tan britches that had been handed to her moments before. They were a snug fit but Anamaria ensured her they would stretch to fit her. She tucked her shirt in and pushed on a pair of knee-high boots. Their once deep black leather was now so worn they appeared to be a light gray.

When finally the women resurfaced, all deck movement stopped as a slow, gentle tapping of boots worked across the damp boards. The newly proclaimed Morgana looked less angelic than before but still radiated under the bright sun. She looked across the faces that were studying her so intently and began to pull into herself. Suddenly there was a loud voice from just above her and the crew, including Anamaria, scrambled about. Morgana followed the voice back to the helm where Jack still stood.

"Captain?" He turned to face her and a smile tugged at his lips. "Morgana reporting for orders."

A smile graced his face. "Morgana? Did Anamaria come up with that? It suits you. Means radiant white sea. Now, I want you to go below and help Chimins with the cooking."

"But I can't cook, at least I don't think I can."

"Then it would be best for ye to learn from the best." She studied him closely then let out a loud sigh. She could feel deep down that she was not meant to caged in some hot kitchen below deck. Though she wanted to, Morgana would not argue with the man who had saved her life.

So, she slowly walked down into the shadows and into the kitchen where stood a large man. She slowly approached the man from behind. He was at least six-and-a-half feet tall. Her heart pounded in her chest as she began to speak.

"M-Mr. Chimins?" The man turned around and a grim look covered his face. "The captain wanted me to help you with the cooking." she said defensively. A smirk spread across his face as he pushed a piece of his grimy, graying hair from his eyes with a knife and studied her closely.

"It be a pleasure to be meetin' you, miss…"

She was relived at the sound of his voice. It was a kind, gentle voice that almost cooed. "Morgana, Mr. Chimins. My name's Morgana."

"Ye won't be needin' to call me mister, young miss. You know anything about cookin'?"

"I can't remember."

"Right then, ye take this knife and finish choppin' these potatoes. Just make sure ye watch your fingers." Chimins reviled a three-fingered hand.

* * *

AN: And now I give you the continuing saga of The GothyFaery and her pirate captain!

**Rats in the Theaters**

"_What be our destination?" asked the pirate as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Faery's car._

"_The movies and then the beach. Dead Man's Chest came out today and I have to see it."_

"_Why not just let me tell ye how it ends now and spare ye the tears in the end?"_

"_NO!" A loud 'eep' rang from her shirt._

"_What was that?" Then the black head of Faery's rat peaked up over her bodice. "Rat! Ye can't take a rat to the movies."_

"_You can if they don't see her. Now Gwen, you need to hide until we get in the theater. After one very reckless car trip to the movie house, the captain was dragged into a very dark room and forced to watch the events which he had already lived through. Two hours and thirty-one minutes later, Faery, Jack and Gwen slowly walked out of the building and sat in her car again. _

"_How could you let me go see something like that?" she finally cried. "You knew how it would end, why put me through such torture?"_

"_Torture? You were laughing so hard ye cried."_

"_But that ending. Why didn't you tell me you…" She stopped there unable to speak the words._

"_Let me tell ye about what happens next." Her face lit up and she listened intently to the captain's tale as she steered the car to the beach._


	4. The Island of Argus Drake

Finally I found it within myself to finish this chapter. Adjusting to a new school and stuff really took away from my writing but I'm back! For a little bit at least. Anyways, read, enjoy, and say it with me 'REVIEW'!

P.S.  
To those of you that actually like reading the little story I put at the end of my chapters, I'm sorry but I could not bring myself to write one up this time. Gwen, my rat whom the skits are based on, has just grown two more tumors and I really can't afford to have them taken out. The bad part is, they're growing so fast, they're bursting through the skin and I'm afraid she may bleed to death any night now. I ask for all your prayers for her health, she's my baby and I would be devastated if anything happened to her. With that bit of depressing news said, I give you Chapter 4 of Gladly Forgetting!

* * *

Morgana found her niche in the kitchen and cleaning the living quarters, something she was used to doing in Tortuga while running her grandfather's inn. The crew liked having her around as they no longer needed to clean up after themselves. Even though she had only been working on the ship for two weeks, the crew came to think of her as one of their own. 

Jack had become accustomed to waking with Morgana wrapped in his arms. He would open his eyes every morning for the soul purpose of studying her face until her eyes opened and met his gaze. She would smile at him before sleepily climbing out of the bed and heading to start her chores. He would watch her as she walked out the door trying to burn her image in his mind. This morning was different. His arms stretched out across the bed in search for her warm body. Upon finding nothing, he jolted up in bed and scanned the room. His eyes finally rested on Morgana's figure slumped, sound asleep, in the chair at his desk. Jack sighed and walked over to her. He brushed her hair back from her face and she stirred slightly at his touch. Her head nestled against his hand and he smiled to himself. He couldn't help himself; Jack pulled her close and kissed her.

Her eyes opened in shock but pleasure filled her body. He began to pull himself away but to his surprise, Morgana kissed him back. His rough hands cupped her face, tilting her head up as their tongues met. Her hands ran over his bare chest as the taste of rum and sea filled her. Suddenly she pulled away. They studied each other with heaving breaths as the lust between the two grew.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be." she whispered, trying to push her feelings away. "But I can't do this. I could have a family out there somewhere."

"Aye, I understand." The room filled with silence. "What were you doing over here?" Jack finally said as if nothing happened between them.

"I couldn't sleep so I was just looking to see if I could find any place that seemed familiar."

"And what did ye find, lassie?"

"This," she said pointing to an area of the map. "Tortuga. It sounded so… I don't know."

"Ah, Tortuga. Means 'turtle' in Spanish. But why not direct your attention to this?" He moved her hand to an area of ocean.

"And what would be here? I see naught but open water."

"Aye, it's not a question of _is _there but what _should _be there."

"Okay then. What should be there?"

"An island." Jack flashed her his characteristic grin. Morgana looked at him and sighed at his round-about ways of getting to the point of things. "It's what be on said island that we're looking for." He fell silent and she shot him an irritated glance. "There be a treasure."

"What makes you so sure that island is really there?" He laid out a tattered map in front of her. This map had a small island plotted in the area he had placed her hand on the previous map. "Jack, this has to be a hundred years old."

"Aye!"

"Even if the island exists and you actually find it, what makes you so sure the treasure will even be there?"

"Because I am the only one who even knows about the island and/or it's treasure. Ye see, there was once a pirate captain known as Argus Drake. He terrorized ships and islands, building himself a rather large treasure quickly. Just as he put a small island to his rudder, he met with the Royal Navy and they weren't going to let him go without a fight. With his ship near sinking from the weight of gold and water pouring in from the battle, he had no choice but to dock his ship on an island. Now, ol' Argus was fatally wounded and ordered that his crew leave him on the island with his share of the gold. He got that and more. By the time they finished unloading the treasure for their dear captain, the ship had been pulled out to the sea where it sank to the bottom of the ocean. All but one of the crew died on that island. And this was his." Jack motioned to the map.

"And just how did he get away?"

"Ah," Jack said before nursing a bottle of rum. "That's a story for another day."

"You're insane. You can't just sail toward an island that--" A knock at the door interrupted her. He opened the door to find Gibbs.

"Cap'n, Long Ben just spotted an island a day's journey west. Might be Argus' island."

"You knew the story and didn't object? Gibbs, I thought of you as the most sane person on this ship." Jack flashed a cheeky smile and pulled Morgana to the top deck where the crew was buzzing about with excitement. He checked their bearings and scanned the horizon with the scope. Another smile smeared across his face as he barked orders.

"Anamaria, take us to that island! Men, be ready to go ashore by sunup! And Miss Morgana, have more faith in your captain."


End file.
